


Likewise

by Pawpels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpels/pseuds/Pawpels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by all of those "Chloé sees Adrien years later and discovers that he's married to Marinette" comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likewise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to be a script writer in the near future, so I figured I’d practice by writing out scripts for comics/movies when the ideas come to me. These are just the scripts–I’m not going to draw them–so if you want to see the finished product, you’re going to have to make it yourself!
> 
> (Free to use!)

PANEL ONE

CHLOE BOURGEOIS, somewhere between the age of 20-30 and dressed very stylishly in a bright, yellow blazer reminiscent of her middle school look, is checking out some items at a local mall.

(No copy)

PANEL TWO

CHLOE looks up to see her old friend ADRIEN AGRESTE across the way.

SFX: !

PANEL THREE

CHLOE catches his attention and gives him an ecstatic wave, as she runs over to him.

  1. CHLOE: Adr-i-en!



PANEL FOUR

CHLOE encounters ADRIEN and gives him one of her signature hugs. Adrien reacts in his usual manner.

  1. CHLOE: Oh my goodness! It’s been so long!
  2. CHLOE: What are you doing here?



PANEL FIVE

ADRIEN releases himself from the hug somewhat awkwardly. His expression says he’s only sort of happy to see his old friend, but not excited about what he perceives as flirtatious behavior.

  1. ADRIEN: I’m here shopping… 



PANEL SIX

Focus on MARINETTE, who has been standing just across the way. She’s pushing a baby carriage with two infants who greatly resemble their parents. Her expression says, “Bitch, you thought.”

  1. ADRIEN (OP): With my wife.


  1. CHLOE (OP): No way!



PANEL SEVEN

WIDESHOT: CHLOE, thoroughly excited about this development, stands next to SABRINA (or ALYA, or a random woman, depending on your ship), who is pushing a single stroller with a little girl inside. She has dark hair and eyes and does not resemble either of her parents, but they are clearly very happy, and clearly a family.

  1. CHLOE: Me too!



 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Chloé is best Chloé and no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
